The invention relates to a device for vacuuming dust. More specifically the invention relates to a dust mop which has vacuum capabilities.
Dust accumulation on furnishings, floorings and walls is a continuous problem. The problem must be addressed on almost a daily basis in order to be kept under control. If the dust accumulates, the premises will be unsightly as well as unsanitary. The dust is also a health risk in that it can cause allergic response in the eyes, nose and throat. The dust is also a harbor for microorganisms such as bacteria and dustmites.
The conventional method for dealing with dust ccumulation is the typical vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner is very effective at removing dust from furnishings, walls and floors. The problem with the vacuum cleaner is that it is a bulky item. To clean all of the rooms of a premises requires the need to carry around or roll the heavy machinery from room to room. This can be an almost impossible task for many people such as the elderly. In addition, cleaning with a vacuum cleaner can be extremely tedious in the way that cleaning different surfaces requires many different attachments to be placed onto the vacuum device.
A device commonly used to combat dust collection which does not include the inherent problems of a vacuum cleaner is a dust mitten or feather duster. These devices are hand held and can be stroked over furniture or other surfaces in order to trap dust on its exterior. Such devices, however, are extremely inefficient in that the only way the dust is removed is by the frictional adherence of the dust to the mitten or duster. This is very inefficient and results in removing the dust from one area, sending it airborne and depositing it in another.
A hand held vacuum cleaner such as the `Dustbuster`, which is a trademarked name of the Black and Decker Company is another common source of combating dust accumulation. The hand held unit alleviates the problem associated with the vacuum cleaner, but cannot be used efficiently on such items as furniture
There exists the need for an apparatus for combating dust accumulation which combines the positive attributes of the above mentioned units without the limitations associated with each one.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.